Mon Colle Poems
by Fairygal11
Summary: A series of poem tributes to various characters.
1. Teddyornaut

Teddyornaut

A Tanuki or Teddy Bear

It varies From what version you watch

Of Mon Colle Knights

Created by a Royal scientist

To detect Monsters

In a world called Monworld

To control them

Using his SKitzo beam

He doesn't talk much

But this big ole machine

Has a big mechanical heart

Within its metal body

At one point your creator threw you off a cliff

You were founded by Dog scientists that gave you life

This new life you enjoy

Even if you don't know whats going on around you

But soon your creator came to get you

But remembering what he done

You turn his back on him

The dog scientist called the Robot a GOlem

And that it belongs to them

But soon a tug a war broke out over Teddie

At that moment the Worried Prince

Gave out a shout that Teddie was his

Teddie was his invention and that he cares for him

Feeling touched by his master's words

Remembering the good times they shared

He sacrifices his new-found life

To save his creator and friends

By turning off the castle golem's switch

Causing a small explosion

In the end

You were a brave Metal Teddy

With a big heart

But do not despair Teddyornaut

Though not able to move

You have a heart deep within your metal body

A metal heart that will keep beating on

For there is always chance

That you will feel alive once more

Even if its in a comical manner

Or perhaps something else

You are a great invention

To the young prince

Teddyornaut


	2. My Rose Prince

I kept thinking about him

In my dreams and in my thoughts

I only saw him for a few seconds

Then he disappeared like the wind

The only clue he left behind was a rose

This was his trademark

Could it be I was destined to meet him

My Rose Prince

In a dream I was in a field of roses

The roses smelled so beautiful

THey were so lovely

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder

And I turned and saw him

His eyes blue as the sea

His lips are like a rose petals

His face was more handsome than any man I met

He whispered in my ear

"I've been waiting for you for all my life"

I was overwhelmed with a warm feeling

I felt so safe when I'm near him

My Rose Prince

Then before we could introduce ourselves

He began to turn into rose petals

THat surrounded me

THen I awoke and wondered if it was all a dream

But as I looked there was a petal in my hand

I believe that it wasn't a dream

It was real

We will meet again

My Rose Prince


	3. Kahimi, The Flower Maiden

Within the beauties of the flower fields

Lies a beautiful maiden

With a voice as beautiful as an angel

Who makes plants and flowers grow

With such wonderous beauty

Her name is Kahimi

The Song Princess

The Flower Maiden of the Flower Garden

Singing such melodies

That sway the hearts of creatures

To fall under its musical trance

A beautiful princess

Within a lovely garden

Surrounded by the flowers

Roses, Tulips, Dandelions

Flowers of all certain kinds

Kahimi

Maiden of the Flower Garden

Sing your lovely songs

That lift the spirits

Of creatures near and far

Who hear your angelic voice

Sweet flower maiden

The most graceful of the realm

A princess within your own kingdom

A kingdom of Flowers

That make your days sunny

No rainy clouds can ruin it

Only rain showers

That leave rainbows behind

Nature blooms majestically

As she sings her beautiful song

To the flowers and plants of the realm

Giving them strength and beauty

It is as if a fairy cast magic dust

On the flora and flauna

Kahimi

Maiden of the Flower Garden

Princess of the Flora Kingdom

Voice of an angel

Let your songs

Lift the spirits nature

Monsters and creatures Alike

With your magical symphony


	4. Fire Dragon Of Fire Realm

Deep within the Fire Realm

Rests a legendary Dragon

One of six dragons

Of Monworld

Scales that shine like the sun

A flame that burns so bright

A creature of marvelous sight

Like a chinese dragon

That flies through the skies

Without wings to take off

As it flies through the majestic air

Fire Dragon

The mighty beast

In the Fire Realm

Let your enemies know

Who you are

Let out a Fire Blast

To scare them away

If things get too tough

The Six Realms Gate Spell

Shall appear before you

Courtesy of the Fire Angel

Fly through the symbol

You feel like your evolving

Into something stronger

Now your Extreme Fire Dragon

Bigger, Stronger, Powerful

Your new and improved

The foes are beginning to shake

Seeing your new form

So let our a Dragon Fire

To burn them to a crisp

Fire Dragon

Flame of the Fire Realm

Let out a roar

Your the mightest dragon

In the whole darn realm

Protect those precious to you

Let your flame burn bright

As you fly through the majestic skies

Fire Dragon


	5. Sonnet, The Strategist Warrior

After a long battle

Against our foes

The War Hogs

We reigned victorious

Against their armies

Even if they tend to be

Quite slow-paced before

Although this battle was different

They charged in like a hurricane

My soldiers were a little quimish

Seeing the Hogs sweating

Like the pigs that they are

Even after my soldiers

Got their manicures done

But I didn't flinch one bit

I being the leader of the squad

I've been known to come up

With the greatest of strategies

To take our enemies down

There hasn't been a strategy

That has ever failed me

Archers to the left

Soldiers to the right

In each direction

Into the trees

To stay out of sight

We'll take them by surprise

Now the commands are called

Fire the arrows

Head down and strike

Show the enemy no mercy

In the end

We rise victorious

As they retreated

With their curly tails

Behind their legs

As their flag burns

While our flag still stands

Blowing in the wind

Now knowing we won the battle

We celebrate our victory

With a feast

In honor of the battle

I'm proud to have a wonderous army

Brave, honorable, loyal and noble

I entrust my life in the hands of these great warriors

I'm honored to train them to be great

Even if sometimes they need a little push

When their busy working on their nails

Fixing their hair and worry about wardrobe

I bet inside my army

Sees me as a great commander

To whom they can trust

To lead the way

No matter how the battle gets

I always have a plan

Up my sleeve

I'm Sonnet

Commander of the Forest Elves Army

The Strategist Warrior

If enemies come my way

You'll be sure to know

That me and my army

Will be ready to defend our home

And our dear Forest Elf King

When it comes to strategy and planning

I'm the one they call

Sonnet the Strategist warrior


	6. Angels Of Light And Darkness

Spectra Angel and Gabriolis

One is light and the other is darkness

Though lovers in the original

Siblings in the dub

But we all know the truth

These two are lovers

An angel with angelic wings

THe other with devil wings

Yin and Yang

The two are

But they are not without the other

Destiny brings them together

But fate had other plans

As Redda played a hand

In Gabriolis's transformation

To a Dark Angel

Although he was saved

By the friendship of Mondo

And Spectral Angel's love

He returned good

But remained the same

Now the two lovers reunited

Even though their different

They truly love each other

Now and forever


	7. Ballad Of Redda

Within Monworld

Lies a being so evil

He is a devil

With red wings

Who wears a red mask

To hide his yellow eyes

He thirsts for blood

Won't stop at nothing

Until he engulfs the worlds

Into pitch darkness

Not one to trust

Nor to make deals with

Because he never keeps his word

In the end he'll stab you in the back

As blood leaks to the ground

He loves the sight of blood

From the enemies he kills

To the enemies he scars

A fallen angel of the Evil Realm

Who is pure evil to the core

He'll stop at nothing

To fulfill his evil schemes

He doesn't care

Who he has to kill

To get to the top

A Demon full of darkness

Who loves the taste of blood

His sanity has been lost

For his desire

To plunge the worlds to nothingness

But in the end

He met a tragic end

To the Angel he turned evil

Killed by his very blade

Soon was destroyed

Into a million pieces

This is the Ballad of Redda


	8. Tanaka : Training Torture

Whenever the spineless prince fails

I whip out the most gruesome of training

For him to become a proper bad guy

Just like his father wants

But even through my training

He never seems to prevail

My training is torture

But its for the young master's good

I got various methods

To the Domino effect

With giant dominos

As he and Batch try to outrun them

To the Tanaka tango

To learn the tangoish way

Of being a true Bad guy

This is training torture

His young master must learn

The only way for him to succeed

Is to train to the core

But he always finds a way

To outsmart me

But in the end

I get the last laugh

He can't get a monster item

Let alone do anything

By himself to get out of a jam

Generations have led

To a heir such as he

He isn't strong nor the bravest

But the most cleverest if I must say

If only his father was here

He'd give him a thing or two

To scream about

This is Training torture

My methods maybe scary

But it is for the good

To make the prince

Evil as his father was

Even if my training

Leads to injuries

What hurts him

Must make him stronger

Training torture

Oh majesty

I wish you were here

To help guide your foolish son

In the right path

To help him become a true villain

Just as you were

Ruling with an Iron fist

As you placed fear

In the hearts of folk everywhere

But I will keep your promise

To help your son become evil

Training torture

I'll use every device imaginable

To help his majesty get stronger

Even if it'll end up

With him getting hurt

Its for his own good

If he wants to rule both worlds

So he better toughen up

Get those monster items

Or he will face the wrath

A severe punishment indeed

Of my Training torture


	9. Batch, Tomboy Minion

Prince Eccentro maybe the leader  
But I'm the true brains of the operation  
When it comes to brain and brawn  
I'm the gal to have at his side

The name's Batch  
And don't you forget it  
I'm a tough girl  
Get on my bad side  
You'll get the slap gloves

I got more spine than the prince  
Nothing scares me  
Unless it threatens my life  
Especially when it comes  
To Tanaka's training  
I always find myself  
Dragged into Eccentro's mess

I'm not one to be all girly  
To wearing dresses or girly stuff  
Why do you think I keep my hair  
Kept in braids?  
But sometimes I wonder  
If I should let my hair down  
Sometimes I just keep it  
Braided up

I'm the tomboy of the group  
I act tough  
Play rough  
I'm not gonna let some brats  
Stand in my way  
For world domination

I bet I could do a better job  
At being a evil villain  
Than the boss could  
I got the right stuff  
The best movies  
To dish out  
I'll show em what I got

I'm the tomboy minion  
I play to win  
Don't care if I gotta cheat  
To make it to the top  
I'll show ya what I got  
So you better not get in my way  
Or you'll feel my wrath  
I'm the best there is

I'll dish out a monster  
To give you a fright  
I'll steal the item  
From under their noses  
Before they notice it  
I'll have the upper hand  
In this little quest  
I'm the tomboy of the group


	10. Gluko, Clueless Cutie

No matter how the situation is  
Monsters chasing after the team  
She always seems to be the lucky one  
To come out unscratched  
The purple-haired cutie  
Gluko that's her name

The clueless cutie  
Her mind is full of jelly  
The gentle and kind one  
Of Eccentro's group  
Although an airhead  
She's quite knowledgable  
Even with the Monworld book  
To look up on monsters and legends

She's the good one  
Who always is polite  
Has a cute little forest imp  
By the name of Impy  
Who is quite a cutie  
Especially when it speaks

No matter where in Monworld  
Where the signal leads them  
Even if they are chased by monsters  
Get blown away  
Even facing Tanaka's torture  
Gluko is spared of such horrors  
She's quite the lucky one  
Even on a rainy day  
The sun would be shining on her

Gluko the clueless cutie  
Fans adore her  
For she's a lucky gal  
Always a smile on her face  
She is the kind one  
Of the gang  
The clueless cutie


End file.
